Pepperbox
by ToadstoolAndTadpoles
Summary: I don't think it's nice to point a gun at a stranger. You haven't been here long, have you?
1. Chapter 1

** X**

It wasn't always like this, what with everyone having to watch their backs every few seconds. Even kids, some who can hardly form words, still peak over their shoulders to see if their being followed by one of_ them_. It makes you wonder how on Earth did such a vile dispute between two fellows end with the whole town pitted against one another? Especially considering the two men that started the ruckus killed each other. It is just so damn hard to believe that the town still stands- if only by a few strings. I've got the strangest feeling that those strings are starting to break, and once they do, the whole place is going to hell- literally.

But it'll be mighty fun to watch.

_Vetis 1802_

**Chapter 1**

The axe fell and smacked the wood, cutting it into two clean pieces. Isshin Kurosaki picked up the two pieces and set them down next to each other, then began to send the axe crashing back down to cut them into smaller halves.

"Isshin, sweety, dinner is ready." Isshin looked up to his wife, Masaki Kurosaki, and wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm. She stood standing a few feet away, a small smile bearing her beautiful face, her light hair pulled back in a low pony-tail.

"I'll be there in a second," He replied and went back to his chopping. Masaki sighed and turned and started walking back to the house, clenching her apron nervously. The many trees surrounding the area rustled in the breeze, the green grass that wasn't covered by flowers or bushes squished beneath Masaki's feet. Masaki closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, reopening them as she continued to walk. She hated to see her husband so distraught.

Isshin's mother had passed recently, and in her will she left him a home in Vetis- a small town about fifty miles south. His mother was very proud of that house and she held all her most prized possessions in it. Isshin, on the other hand, hated the house and all the memories that were in it. When he left, unlike most, he didn't build his home close. He up and moved fifty miles away for a reason. That town gave him eerie feelings, and the house…the house had memories that Isshin had tried for years to muffle. Unfortunately, he still woke up in cold sweats every now and then; sometimes he couldn't even fall back asleep.

When he received the letter that his mother was dead and to be buried the next day, he was at a loss. He was the only beneficiary to his mother, seeing as he was the only child and his father now lay six feet under. He talked to Masaki, but the only advice she gave was to do what he felt right. Isshin didn't have any idea what to do, and so he came outside and began cutting wood. Something he did as a job for the community.

Masaki walked into the kitchen and called her children to help set the table. Yuzu and Karin came from the living room, a German Shepard named Tether bounding up behind them. Yuzu looked down and pet the dog gently atop the head anxiously, as if she had a secret and was trying to calm herself. Masaki noticed. Karin came in just as normal as any other day and the two pre-teens began to put plates full of food on the table.

"Where is Ichigo?" Masaki asked as she placed cups of well-water beside the plates.

"I don't know," Karin answered casually as she sat down. Yuzu was right behind her and shrugged her shoulders as well as fiddling with the hem of her dress. Masaki narrowed her eyes at the two.

"That's a shame, I guess we'll have to wait now to eat," Masaki sat in her chair and stared at her daughters. The twins glanced at each other. They sighed and lifted themselves out of their seats and began to head back into the living room. "Hold it." Masaki commanded. The two girls glimpsed at each other before turning to face their mother.

"Yes?" They said at the same time- almost to innocently. Masaki crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll ask you one more time," She said calmly, "Where is your brother?" Yuzu and Karin looked at each other once more and released a low groan simultaneously.

One word was all it took.

"Orihime."

**./././.**

Ichigo looked at Orihime and smiled. He left small little kisses all over her in a playful attempt to take things a bit further. Orihime giggled and pushed him over in the hay, her long, auburn hair falling off her shoulders and tickling his face.

" I love you," She said. Ichigo was about to respond when shouts came from outside the barn. The two quickly got up from the hay and peaked outside the wooden doors. They saw Orihime's brother- Kakei – standing on the porch while Isshin stood on the grass staring up at the man.

"You are a man of terrible deeds! You steal and harm everything you come in contact with! I don't want Ichigo every coming 'round here again, you hear me?" Isshin yelled. Kakei looked at Isshin emotionlessly.

"I don't believe you have a say in what he does. He's almost a man now and soon he won't need you for anything." Kakei spoke coldly. Isshin balled his hands into fists and began to approach him.

Ichigo opened the barn doors quickly and ran towards his father.

"Dad, stop." Ichigo mumbled and pulled his father back to the grass. Orihime followed close behind.

"Ichigo? Do you know what you're doing? Come home. Now." Isshin said and grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. Ichigo shrugged his father's grip off and then turned to Orihime and mouthed a 'sorry'. Orihime began to cry and ran to her brother, spouting off nonsense like "but I loved him, brother"! Kakei took his sister into the house, all the while glaring at Isshin and Ichigo.

"What were you thinking son?" Isshin shook his head in anger as the two men made their way back home through the forest. "What if she were to get pregnant? Then what? You'll have their criminal blood in your own child!"

Ichigo ran his hand through his orange locks and said nothing. He could care less about the Orihime girl, in fact all she was there for was to mess around with. He didn't really care if her brother was a master thief or whatnot. He just cared that she would put out. But of course he couldn't tell his father that. Then his accusations of her possibly bearing his child would just prove his point a little more.

"Are you listening?" Isshin voiced and Ichigo sighed.

"Yea, I am." It was silent until they got back home. When they went inside, no one spoke a word. Ichigo gave his sisters a cold glare before joining them at the table. Isshin sat at the head, Masaki a seat to the side of him, Ichigo next to her, and Karin and Yuzu across.

"I've decided." Isshin said. Everyone looked up with a puzzled look, except Masaki. "We leave tomorrow."

"To where?" Karin asked.

"To Vetis".

**./././.**

The family loaded up the wagon, hitched the horses, and never looked back to their old home. Their home of seventeen years. Their home in which they raised three beautiful, healthy children. A home they'd never see again.

And that was strangely exciting. At least to Ichigo.

Ichigo had never been the type to sit still. Even as a small child, he would always get punished in class for talking of wild adventures, or thinking of great escapes on trains and take them to wherever they lead. Isshin had always looked at his son with great pride. Ichigo wasn't stupid, he always talked years wiser than he was. Isshin knew his son would accomplish amazing things, but as soon as Orihime came along, that thought began to disperse. Ichigo lied often about where he was going, and would get lazy with his studies.

All he cared about was sneaking off with Orihime. Isshin would be lying if he said that wasn't the reason he didn't want Ichigo seeing her. Isshin knew that Ichigo was to make his own mistakes, and face the consequences himself, but he saw to much potential to be wasted in his son. That is the reason he decided they ought to move to Vetis. At least, at the time, he thought this a wonderful idea. Maybe not so much now.

A good ten hours later, the sun now beginning to set at a little after five o' clock, the family makes their way into the tiny desert town of Vetis. People walking the streets all turn and look at the newcomers with expressionless faces. They soon all look a little confused, recognizing the man holding the reigns. Some look to each other, others look away. Isshin couldn't care less.

Ichigo, who walked next to the wagon most of the way exhaled in relief as they pulled up to an old, worn down home.

"Well, here we are. Home." Isshin said as he got up and began untying the horses. Masaki stood herself and carefully got down from the seat. She rounded the wagon and joined her son in walking up to the front door, Yuzu and Karin shortly behind.

The house was about a ten minute walk from the town. It sat on the flat, dirt ground. It was elevated slightly by a wooden base. No steps, just a small lift. The railing that surrounded the house was falling apart, and the beams that held the roof above the porch were cracking a little. It felt like home, smelt like home, even looked a little like home.

Isshin walked past his family to release his horses into the pen in the back of the house. Ichigo and his sisters hurried into the house. The twins went running around the place, checking every crevice of the new place out. Ichigo followed casually behind. Masaki came looking for her husband in the back. He was leaning over the fence, staring at really nothing.

Masaki placed a gentle hand on her husband's back.

"It'll be okay. I promise. The memories are here, but the people aren't. We are now." Masaki said and Isshin looked at his wife. He smiled gently and nodded.

"Yea…" He said quietly. Masaki grinned and took her husband's hand. She led him back to the front of the house and they stood as they watched their kids emerge.

"I love it!" Yuzu cried and ran to hug her parents. Karin and Ichigo lagged behind, but soon rejoined the rest of the group.

"Hey Ichigo, to get your mind off of Orihime, there is this great saloon I know…" Isshin laughed as Masaki smacked his arm.

"What's a saloon?" Yuzu asked and Isshin shook his head between laughter.

"You'll learn when you're older." He said and Yuzu stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little himself.


	2. Chapter 2

X

**Chapter 2**

Rukia pulled out a cigarette from inside her bra. She placed it between her lips, leaving her red lipstick stain on the white roll paper. She grabbed a box of matches that lay on a barrel that was next to her. She struck one of them and lit up her cigarette. She shook out the match, dropped it, and smothered it with the heel of her boot.

She let the smoke roll out of her mouth as she crossed her right arm under the other, supporting her left arm above her mouth so she could hold the cigarette in place. A black feather boa lay across her shoulders, one hand gripping it so as to not let it fall on the ground.

Her corset was suffocating her, the damn thing always did. The bra of it was a dark green color with leather fabric designs in black. The middle section was lace that held her body in place, and that was a black color. The corset extended into a short, puffy skirt that was also a dark green color, showing most of her thigh, but covering her butt. The whole outfit was covered in sparkles that shined rainbows in the light. She wore ripped stockings, and her boots were knee high, black as well, and the heel made her three inches taller. Of course this helped, considering she was so short. In her raven hair was an array of colorful feathers, adding radiance to her costume. Her face was caked in makeup.

Her cigarette now dying, Rukia let it drop and squashed it with her foot.

"Rukia! You're up!" Someone called. It came from Rangiku- another show girl from the saloon. Rukia sighed and came to her friend's call. She adjusted herself and opened the back door that lead to the dressing room. All the girls were rushing around to add the final touches to their face or costume. Rukia walked past them as best as she could to join Rangiku whom was waiting for the curtain to rise.

"Oh, good, you're here! Mr. Urahara is introducing us right now, you're just in time," Rangiku giggled as she always did when she was nervous. She went back to hugging the wall next to her, still awaiting her chance to enter the stage. Of course she was the main star of the show tonight so she had a reason to be excited. Rukia on the other hand wasn't in the slightest bit excited. In all honesty, Rukia hated being a show girl. She felt it demeaning to women and hated parading herself on stage for filthy men.

Unfortunately it was all she could do. Hisana- her sister- was very sick and this was the only way Rukia could make money. She had to pay for medicines that seemed to do absolutely nothing for her sister. Of course they were, Hisana was still alive because of them. Or so Rukia figured. What else was?

"…and now, please put your hands together for…our girls!" Mr. Urahara spoke in his booming voice. The curtain began to rise and one by one the girls danced out onstage, Rangiku being the last.

She took her place in the front and center and did her stuff. The show lasted for a good while, and by the end of the night, when the curtain fell, the girls were very tired.

"Very good show, gals!" Mr. Urahara said as he walked in. The girls were wiping their makeup off and dressing back into their normal clothes. "Some of the men even came from upstairs to watch you! And very nice touch at the end, Rangiku." Mr. Urahara winked at the red-head, making her laugh and blush. Rukia watched from the sidelines, just waiting for those special words that made her day so much better. "Alright, ya'll get paid Thursday, so go home and get some rest, see you tomorrow. Good show again, my dears." He said and waved the girls goodbye. He turned back and walked through the curtain, ready to rustle the growing crowd of gentleman into taking the encore upstairs with the rest of the girls.

The saloon was run in a very particular way, very different from most saloons. There would be three waitresses that were dressed to impress and they would walk around, making sure all of the men were up- to-do with drinks. There were five women on stage that performed the burlesque shows, and every now and then Rangiku would sing. She was normally the main star in all the acts because of her beautiful voice and face. Lastly, the girls upstairs; those were what we called the soiled doves. They would take the men upstairs for a _lovely _time. There were four rooms upstairs, equaling four girls working each night upstairs.

The saloon was small, but big enough to hold a crowd. The rooms upstairs held a bed and a chair in each, but nothing more. The place was dimly lit by oil lamps that hung from the ceiling and on a few walls. The bartender was male, and he would serve drinks to anyone who gave him money. Rukia was very good friends with the bartender. His name was Renji. Mr. Urahara ran the place, and he named it 'Hat & Clogs' for which the reason he keeps to himself.

The girls each night would switch roles, excluding Rangiku, and everyone would have to do one of the jobs; either being a waitress, a showgirl, or a lady upstairs. There was a schedule for each night (except Sundays when the saloon was closed) that each girl would abide by. If not they were fired and replaced soon after. Rukia hated it, but then so did most of the girls. This is how they made their living. They were treated poorly and looked at as if they were nothing more than a used up play toy.

This is why Rukia began drinking.

Actually, this is why most of the girls working at Hat & Clogs started up the nasty addiction.

Anyways, the words Rukia was so excited to hear every night fell out of Mr. Urahara's mouth and she was always the first to leave. She grabbed her coat from the stand and wrapped it around her now normally dressed self and left out the door. By now it was night and she walked down the dusty road to home. That is, until she heard the chit-chat of noisy girls behind her.

"Them Kurosaki's are back? What? I thought when Misa died that would be the end of them! Why are they back?" Momo cried. Rukia stopped for half a second and then turned onto a random porch of a meat shop, which by now was closed. She took out another cigarette and the matches she snatched from the barrel and calmly went about her eavesdropping.

"I don't know, but I want them out. They ain't welcome in my town! Misa was a witch, and her son was smart to go. Why he came back? Probably to take over what his bitch of a momma started. This ain't good, Momo, this ain't good," Hiyori spoke and shook her head. Momo silently agreed, and the two passed Rukia by without even looking in her direction.

Rukia sighed in aggravation. She had heard of the Kurosaki's. She had heard how Misa killed her husband and got away with it. Rukia didn't believe in her being a witch, but she did believe that she was bad. And maybe her son ain't terrible like her, but who knows? Who wants a murder to be running around?

Rukia dropped her cigarette and decided against investigating. She needed to get home to Hisana. The Kurosaki's can wait.

./././.

On this cold night, most townsmen toss and turn in their beds, angry- but honestly afraid- of the returning resident. Some sleep feeling sorry for the man who lost his mother, others lie awake thinking of a horrid fate that will embrace their town.

Ichigo sits out on the porch, his long legs in front of him, his hands supporting his back. He sighs deeply into the sky. Ichigo, along with his sisters, remain ignorant to the fact that the town has taken a notice to his family.

Isshin had hoped that seventeen years away from Vetis would at least put to rest most of the rumors this small town had created. He was wrong. Most of the townsmen that were old enough to witness all the events Isshin's mother had done were now dead, but their children heard the stories, and new the name. Some could even recall what Isshin looked like.

Isshin didn't realize how big of a mistake he made by deciding to pack his family up and move them here.

Tether, the family dog, came running out of the house. Ichigo jumped in confusion and quickly raised himself to his feet. He watched Tether for only a moment before chasing after him. What was with this dog? Back at the Kurosaki's old house, Tether would seize any opportunity to chase the birds or rabbits that ran by, but he would always stop when a member of the family called for him. Not this time.

Ichigo called for the damn dog, but he kept running, and so Ichigo chased after him as fast as he could go. It was dark, making it extremely difficult to see anything, and all Ichigo was going off of was the slim figure in the shadows. After a while, Ichigo began to lose his breath and slowed to a stop. Tether kept on running, however, and Ichigo cursed to himself under his breathe.

"What the hell…what do I do now…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath as he ran his hands through his hair and looked around. He was real close to town now, maybe a few feet from the nearest building.

Ichigo pursued his dog and started up again, this time walking.

He looked around at everything, though most of it too dark to see. He could smell smoke from a fire, but everything was quiet, everything was still.

That is, until he saw a shadow of something walking to his right. Ichigo turned quickly and saw the girl halt in her movement. Though it was too dark to see, he knew the girl had seen him.

The night seemed to grow a little colder.


	3. Chapter 3

**X**

**Chapter 3**

"Kurosaki," The girl said under her breath. Ichigo looked at her and could feel the hatred spew from her mouth. He tried to see her face but it was hard. The only thing he could distinctly see about her was her blonde hair.

"How do you know," Ichigo began, but the girl cut him off.

"I want you and your family out of this town," She said, stepping forward as she spoke. She was a few feet in front of him before she spoke again, "Or else." And with that she barreled past him, her slim figure not restraining the real strength she held. Ichigo fell back on his right foot and stood there in the darkness as she walked off.

He lifted his hand to grip the back of his head nervously. Never had he felt so intimidated before, especially by a girl half his size. Ichigo was confused, but before he had time to completely delve into his thoughts, Tether came bounding up next to his owner.

Ichigo glanced down at the panting dog, eyeing the rabbit in between his teeth. Ichigo shook his head and began walking back towards his new home, Tether following closely behind.

**./././.**

Rukia walked up the steps to her studio home she shared with her sister Hisana,her sister's boyfriend, Byakuya, and Byakuya's father, Kurlai. It was a small place, it was dirty and uncomfortable, but it was a home nonetheless. The place was above Kurlai's candle-making shop, and at first Kurlai was against the idea of Hisana and Rukia moving in with his small family.

However, Byakuya managed to negotiate with his father a way to get his love and her sister to stay. The rent wasn't cheap, and since Hisana couldn't work because of her illness, it was up to Rukia and Byakuya to make pay.

In a small town such as Vetis, secrets of family matters, financial issues and such where never personal. Most people knew the ins and outs of your business through the town's grapevine. Rukia being a prostitute was one of those non-private matters.

Byakuya knew-he highly dejected the idea- but realized that morals weren't going to pay for Hisana's medical bills or food or rent. Even though Byakuya worked two jobs, it still wasn't enough. Rukia stepped up and got the only job that would hire a girl without experience. Rukia only had one request of Byakuya.

Never tell Hisana.

Rukia didn't ever want her sister to feel guilty of things that no one could prevent. Byakuya agreed to keep quiet.

As Rukia opened the door she tried her best to be silent. She knew everyone was asleep and she didn't want to wake them. She made her way to the wash-room and glanced at her sleeping family on the floor.

They looked cold and hungry.

Rukia sighed inwardly and closed the door behind her. She held onto the counter top and looked up to herself in the mirror.  
Life was supposed to be easier, it was supposed to be kinder. Hisana was supposed to be well, Byakuya was supposed to marry her and they weren't supposed to live in this shit-hole town that carried a disgusting past.

This is life, she told herself. It was something her parents told her long ago before they up and left her and her sister.

_And in life you do what ya gotta do to live. Nothin' personal._

Rukia hated it all. This was what her life would be until the day she died.

But she refused to accept that.

**./././.**

"Where were you?" Isshin said from the doorway. Ichigo, startled, didn't say anything at first. Tether ran past both the men and into the house, dropping the rabbit on the doorstep. Isshin never took his eyes off of his son. Ichigo felt threatened. Again.

"Tether ran off. I went to go get 'em." Ichigo said as he put his hands into his pockets.

Isshin slowly walked down the steps to his son until he was so close to him that Ichigo had to take a step back. Isshin reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out an object covered in a black cloth.

Ichigo frowned. "What is that?" He asked.

Isshin un-wrapped the cloth and in the palm of his hand sat a gun. Ichigo looked from the gun to his father- a look of confusion on his face.

"To take care of yourself," Ichigo still looked puzzled. Isshin shook his head and put the gun into Ichigo's hand. "Remember that I taught you to shoot? You were damn good at it, too." Isshin began.

Ichigo looked over the gun in his hands.

"This town…this town dun't like us much. I jus' want you to be safe is all." Isshin said and smiled his toothy grin. "Don't say nothin' to your mom, okay?" He laughed softly and Ichigo nodded.

"Alright."

"Good! Now let's go to sleep." Isshin said as he started up the steps to the front door. He placed his hand on the door knob and stopped. "Don't shoot to kill unless you have to." He said without turning around.

Ichigo stood there thinking over his father's odd words.


End file.
